Let's Be Us
by bobbles34
Summary: She has to apologize. She doesn't want to risk losing him. Beckdam oneshot.


**Let's Be Us**

"Why are you pacing around the living room, Beck?" Luke asked, reading a magazine and not even bothering to look at her. He knew that when Becky got like this, it wouldn't be too much longer til she went beserk. Better to placate her now then to watch her freak out.

"Adam's angry with me." Becky stopped to look at her twin, while chewing on her fingernails. No, she didn't want it to be like this. This was silly. She should just apologize.

Apologize for trying to show him Jesus.

Oh you know that's not why, Becky. You're obviously falling for him. Trying to change him back to girl wouldn't change that.

"Well what did you do?" Luke asked, looking up at her. Adam had been the guy she was crushing on for awhile. Practically every other sentence was about him. It was getting annoying. Might as well help her out.

"I tried to get him to accept Jesus. I said the wrong thing, and now he's angry." It was the truth. She didn't have to tell Luke Adam was trans.

"Well, accepting Jesus takes time, Beck. Give him some time. Don't push it." Was Luke really giving great advice right now? Her player twin?

"But…what do I do? What if he stays angry with me?"

"Well, you are going to apologize right? at least you can do that. If he stays angry let it play itself out." Becky breathed. Maybe Luke was right.

"Besides you like him too much not to. Go. And hurry."

"Right." Becky nodded, determined. He only lived two blocks. She could do this.

"You are still a bad boyfriend, you know that right." Becky said, hugging Luke before getting her coat and leaving. Luke just shook his head.

"Hope she gets back before dark." he muttered before turning on the tv.

Becky stood outside the Torres fence for what felt like hours. She just didn't have her thoughts together. "What if he never forgives me?" she muttered before looking around. It was dark. Maybe she should just do it-

She heard a walking noise, and then a crash. Becky jumped back with a yelp that could probably be heard by the neighborhood. She kept searching around to find who it was only to come face to face with Adam.

Becky yelped even louder, and Adam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Sunshine. What are you doing here at night? You look frigid. Come inside." Becky already started to feel warm when he called her his little nickname for her. Of course, it was taken off of Eli's nickname but she loved it when Adam called her that.

He opened up his patio door and led her inside. Drew was sitting there, looking over his homework. Upon seeing them, Drew raised his eyebrows.

"Can you get us some hot chocolate?" Adam looked pointedly at Drew, and he got the hint. He smiled a hello at Becky, which she returned, and then he left.

"What are you doing here? How long were you waiting?" Adam asks, staring at her. becky looked at her hands, fidgeting because she was nervous.

"I came to apologize," she said in a small voice, "I'm falling for you and I'm scared, and I didn't mean what I said, and it's all new, and I hurt you and it hurt me and I don't know how you even feel for me and I-"

His lips captured hers, and Becky found herself enthusiastically responding. They were warm and soft. He gentle hands found her waist, and she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. They stopped, and Becky let go. Adam took her hands in his, and replied softly, "How long were you waiting outside?"

"Two hours, I think." Adam's eyes widened.

"You're the first girl who's ever done that for me, you know?" Adam rubbed his neck, embarassed. And happy. Happier than he's ever been. He rubbed her hands to warm them up.

"I like you too. Alot." He kissed her again, more urgent this time. And she urgently responded back.

They were suddenly interrupted with a cough.

"Hot chocolate anyone."

"Oooh, yes please." Becky jumped up to grab her mug, and started drinking it immediately. Drew gave Adam a thumbs up, and Adam nodded.

He hoped that this would work. She made him happier than he's ever been.

A/N: First beckdam fanfic I have ever written. Hope I did well. :)

Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Or beckdam would have interacted already


End file.
